Would Be King
Story A red jet plane with cartoon eyes painted onto it fly over the fields of Peru. Syrus and Zane are flying the Jetroid, while Yami, Rebecca, Valon, Blair and Sherry are sitting in their seats. Blair: I hope Leo’s alright. I knew he was staying back home to make sure his sister was alright, but I never imagined this! Rebecca: I don’t think anyone figured on people coming back from the dead. Syrus: That sounds terrifying! Zombies coming back. Valon: Are they really as tough as you make them out to be? Yami: One wrong move, their attacks connect just once, they can absorb you. Sherry: So, what’s the play? Yami: There are at least two there. We need to destroy them both. We manage to do that, and we can save everyone who was absorbed. Zane: That’ll be a little more difficult than you just said. Yami stands to look out the windshield, as he sees the dome surround the terrain around the temple and labyrinth. Yami: Can we break through it? Zane: Scanning now. Syrus: It seems like it is pure energy. Ballistic weapons will have no effect on it. Blair: Propulsion blasts? Zane: Not unless we can produce more energy than the shield in one burst. With the designs of your suit, that’d be… Valon: Improbable. What we need is a force to plow right through. The Dueltrix dings, everyone looking at it. Dueltrix: Alien roster reloaded. Yami draws two cards, smiling at the choices. Yami: Not bad. Limits me later, but I think this can work. Spin us around, and open the hatch. Zane: Rotating in a horizontal plain at 180 degrees. The Jetroid spins around, opening the hatch. Yami stands on the ramp, overlooking the dome. Blair: Do you know what you’re doing?! Yami: Yeah! I’ve calculated the chances of success of this based off the proportionate strength I’m about to input. You guys get suited up! I fuse Way Big with Armodrillo! To create! Yami jumps out of the Jetroid, as he slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. He has Armodrillo’s body, though it is elongated and more tall than bulky. His armored body is red on the shoulders, yellow on the torso and white on the legs. His left arm is the same size as Armodrillo’s, being striped red, white and yellow. His right arm is the same in appearance as Armodrillo’s, but in proportion to Way Big’s body. He has Way Big's fins on his head and his left arm. The arm is long and bent to allow the main body to support it. The right hand is a giant drill. Big Arm: Big Arm! Big Arm spins the drill, as he falls into the dome, swinging the enlarged fist at the barrier, drilling into it. Sparks fly from the impact, as the dome begins to cave under the force of the drill and the fall. Big Arm remains motionless as he falls into the dome, when it erupts in energy, Big Arm falling straight through it. Energy shards fly through the air, as Syrus maneuvers Jetroid to dodge them. Big Arm falls to the ground, landing on the side of his big arm, body suspended in the air. He flails around, trying to get free. Blair: Wow. That was a lot of power. Valon: Good thing he’s on our side. Zane: The output of force he had to utilize to pierce through that. Rebecca: Yeah, but it has one drawback. The Jetroid lands, as the group exits the jet. Big Arm flails his shorter limbs, being helpless. Big Arm: Uh, guys? A little help here? Rebecca: He can’t move. Sherry: Tsk. A disappointment. In more ways than one. Blair: What do you mean by that? Sherry: When we dated, Big Arm: Can someone just please help me out here?! Valon: Based on the weight of that arm, any attempt we make will be futile. It’d be easier to wait for you to revert. Big Arm sighs, as he reverts, dropping to the ground. Yami sits up, groaning slightly. Yami: Yeah, thanks for that. Rebecca: So, we head for the alter? Yami: That would be the move. But, that labyrinth has me nervous. Can you guys track Leo’s suit of armor? Syrus: Yeah. Easy enough. We can do it from the Jetroid! Yami: Do that. Zane and Syrus, get a feed of the surroundings, find Leo. Send the coordinates to the others, who are going to join up with him. Be prepared to go in that labyrinth. Rebecca: What about me? Yami: Stick with them. Your shield is amazing for defense, but they’ll be the main offensive team. I’m going, to the temple there. You guys join up once you find Leo, if he’s not there already. I’m heading there now. Rebecca: I should go with you. You’ll need, Yami: You to keep these guys out of trouble. I’ll be fine. End Scene Ishizu fires a mana blast at Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca, which now circles around the temple. Dragan flies into the air, spinning Mjølnir over his head. Storm clouds start forming in the air, as Dragan shoots lightning into the clouds. The clouds rumble, as it releases several streams of lightning back down, striking Wiraqocha Rasca several times as it circles around. Blobs of dark energy shoot off his body from each strike, each of them forming into tiny condors flying around. The tiny condors dive down, as Jesse flies up, punching through the tiny condors as he goes after Wiraqocha Rasca. Goodwin: You fail to see that your efforts are in vain. I am not even accessing half of my power. Ishizu: If that is true, then he is way beyond any of the other Immortals. Jesse: He’s got dozens of abilities! Dragan: Don’t let that deter you! We are still capable of defeating him! Atomic-X: Well said, Dragan. Atomic-X teleports onto Wiraqocha Rasca’s back, firing an atomic blast, blasting through him. His body erupts like liquid, as all the blobs form into tiny condors. They swarm like a cove of bats, as Atomic-X claps his hands together, releasing a pulse wave that pushes them off him. The condors merge back together, as Wiraqocha Rasca fires a dark energy beam. Atomic-X blocks it with a cosmic shield, as the others attack, shooting mana, ultraviolet and lightning blasts. Wiraqocha Rasca flaps his wings, a dark energy gust parrying each attack. Goodwin: So, you finally come. Atomic-X: And I’m here to take you out. Goodwin: Then I guess it is time for me to get serious. Wiraqocha Rasca shines with a purple aura, as he swings his wings out, releasing a pulse wave. Atomic-X, Ishizu and Jesse all form shields, as Dragan spins Mjølnir to use as a shield. The shields are broken, the other being thrown back. Dragan takes the full brunt of the attack, as his body breaks into a phantasm, being absorbed into Wiraqocha Rasca. Atomic-X: Dragan! Goodwin: He never stood a chance. Just like your friends. Atomic-X holds his hands out, opening multiple wormholes, releasing cosmic blasts through them. Wiraqocha Rasca disappears, the attacks colliding with each other and causing an explosion. Goodwin appears on the ground, as he thrusts his palm forward, a talon hand shooting out. Ishizu: Look out! Ishizu pushes Atomic-X out of the way, as the talon grabs and clutches her. She groans, as she releases a burst of mana. The attack does nothing, as Goodwin smirks, squeezing Ishizu, causing her to break into a phantasm, being absorbed. Atomic-X: Ishizu! Atomic-X holds his hands out, as he fires an atomic cosmic blast. Goodwin straightens up, as the Wiraqocha Rasca aura forms around him, blocking the attack. Atomic-X reverts, as Yami draws two cards, angry. One of the cards is black, his eyes flashing black for a moment. He places the two cards on the blades, slapping it down. Dark Spider: Dark Spider! Jesse: That’s the, Gentle Darkness? Dark Spider charges forward on all six, speeding at Goodwin. He arrives at him, and starts punching repeatedly at the Wiraqocha Rasca aura. Wiraqocha Rasca solidifies, as he leaps into the air, taking flight. Dark Spider stands up, snarling as his tail splits into two, wrapping around his arms to bind them together, then his muscles expanding. He shoots webs, pulling himself up the temple, then again to climb onto Wiraqocha Rasca’s back. Dark Spider: You think you could absorb my friends and get away with it?! You think you could absorb Ishizu?! Dark Spider starts pounding on Wiraqocha Rasca, it splattering and releasing tiny condors off his body. Goodwin: It seems that I have struck a nerve. The tiny condors dive and swarm Dark Spider, tearing through his body faster than he can regenerate. Dark Spider spins several streams of web, trapping some but being attacked and knocked off Wiraqocha Rasca. He falls to the ground, landing on all fours and reverting. Yami draws two cards instantly, one being black. Jesse: Yami, wait! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming into Dark Feed. Wiraqocha Rasca fires a dark energy beam down, which Dark Feed absorbs in his antenna. He fires dark energy blasts back, Wiraqocha Rasca soaring and dodging, the tiny condors remerging with him. Dark Feed takes off running, and releases a propulsion blast to propel him into the air. He extends his antenna to wrap around Wiraqocha Rasca, though it is blocked by the materialization of a meteorite. Goodwin: Yes. Continue to let your rage consume you. It is only a matter of time until it destroys you. Jesse: He’s right. Yami! Call a halt to your attack! Dark Feed: No! Not when I’m so close! Dark Feed pulls himself up the meteorite, jumping off it at Wiraqocha Rasca. He swings his wing, spiking Dark Feed and acing him into the ground below. Dark Feed is left as a puddle, as he reforms, reverting. Yami pants heavily, as he draws two cards, one of them being black. Jesse: That’s enough! Jesse grabs Yami’s arm, preventing him from placing the cards on the blade. Yami: What are you doing?! Jesse: The Gentle Darkness inside you, it’s taking over. Trying to make you into a, heartless enforcer! Yami: Gentle Darkness? Is that the opposite to your Light of Destruction? Jesse: Yep, and that Light is growing every moment right now. That’s why your darkness is responding so hostilely. But you need to be in control of the darkness, just as you’ve always been in control of the situation! Yami calms down, his breathing returning to normal. He looks at Jesse, eyes wide. Yami: Thanks. I have an idea for that thing. Keep him busy for a moment. Jesse: (Smiling) You got it! Jesse flies into the air, firing ultraviolet blasts at Wiraqocha Rasca. He takes the attacks with ease, releasing tiny condors to swarm and attack. Jesse releases a pulse wave, tearing through all of them. Wiraqocha Rasca rams Jesse, knocking backward, though still remaining airborne. Yami accesses the compartment underneath the Dueltrix, drawing the Gymosis card. Yami: I fuse Gymosis, Gravattack, Astrodactyl, Ball Weevil, Granodite and Will-o-Wisp! To create, Ultimate Gymosis! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. His main body is Gravattack’s body without a face, housing the core. Astrodactyl’s jetpack and wings are on his back. Four little insect legs from Ball Weevil come out underneath the body, forming like legs. Granodite’s head is on top of the Gravattack body, resembling a snowman. Granodite’s head has Gymosis’ horns. He has Will-o-Wisp’s flimsy arms, elongated to scale, and has Will-o-Wisp’s tail behind him. He has the Dueltrix symbol on his head. Ultimate Gymosis: Now, let’s get down to business. Ultimate Gymosis Mark 3 floats up into the sky, as Wiraqocha Rasca circles around him. Goodwin: You’re going with an Ultimate Gymosis form? I’m not familiar with this one. Is it new? Ultimate Gymosis: No, it’s just something I haven’t used here. I used this form to defeat Diagon. Goodwin: I was wondering how one so outclassed could’ve defeated a demon like that. In that case, show me. Wiraqocha Rasca fires a dark energy beam, hitting Ultimate Gymosis. Ultimate Gymosis breaks into mana, as he travels up the dark energy beam, back up to Wiraqocha Rasca and phasing into him. Inside of Wiraqocha Rasca is black with the red runes lighting it up. Goodwin floats in the space, nerve endings attaching into him for him to control the humungous form. Ultimate Gymosis appears inside, releasing mana propulsion waves, which spread around the inners of the beast. The propulsion waves hit the inner walls, solidifying into plasma. Some of the energy reflects back to Ultimate Gymosis, charging the core. Goodwin: What is, what are you doing? Ultimate Gymosis: I’m transforming you into a ticking time bomb. (Releases propulsion wave.) I’m creating an explosive chamber, so when this body detonates, it’ll cause a reaction within the Earthbound Immortal. It’ll vaporize you, destroy you internally. It’s already obvious that we can’t destroy you from the outside. Goodwin: No! This can’t be! You aren’t supposed to have that power! Ultimate Gymosis: Last time I used this power, I ended up in a coma for about a month or so. Let’s see if my luck is better this time around. Wiraqocha Rasca: What are you doing? Stop him! Goodwin: Me? But I, Wiraqocha Rasca: I can do nothing in here. But you can. The nerve attaching loosen, as Goodwin dives down after Ultimate Gymosis. Ultimate Gymosis releases a propulsion wave, the gravity force in it catching Goodwin, causing him to orbit around him. The inside is filled with more and more plasma, as Ultimate Gymosis’ core lights up even more. Goodwin: No! I tried to change this! I tried to make it so you were no longer around to cause our apocalyptic future! Does this mean, we are simply doomed to die out? Is the human race over as we know it? Ultimate Gymosis: Only for you. Ultimate Gymosis’ core glows bright red, reaching critical mass. Ultimate Gymosis explodes, causing a chain reaction throughout Wiraqocha Rasca, vaporizing it. Goodwin screams in peril, as Wiraqocha Rasca lets out a dying screech. Jesse watches from the ground as Wiraqocha Rasca explodes in a green explosion cloud above. The cloud then glows white, as thousands of souls shoot out of it, restoring the absorbed souls. Three souls crash to the ground, restoring Dragan, Ishizu and Yami. Yami: Wait, I survived? Jesse: You got absorbed into it. So technically, you were part of it that needed to be freed, regardless of what you did to cause that mighty ruckus! Ishizu: I am not a fan of being absorbed again. Yami: Ishizu! Yami runs over to Ishizu, kissing her as he does. Ishizu looks conflicted at this, but returns the kiss before they break away. They both blush, as Dragan walks in between them, as if not noticing a thing. Yami: Hey! Do you mind? Dragan: This ends the reign of the would be king. Jesse: Now we have a new problem. We need to extinguish the Light of Destruction, before it causes any irreversible harm. Yami: The others never caught up. What happened to Aster, Leo and Luna? Ishizu: They got separated from us. I wanted to go after them, but I knew that they could handle themselves. Those kids have grown strong. Yami: I’m surprised we haven’t heard back from them. Team 4 D’s should’ve met up with them already. I’ve got a bad feeling. This isn’t over yet, even if the king is dead. Charcters * Signers ** Yami ** Ishizu Ishtar ** Dragan ** Jesse ** Rebecca Hawkins * Team 4 D's ** Blair ** Sherry LeBlanc ** Valon ** Syrus Truesdale ** Zane Truesdale Villains * Rex Goodwin (death) ** Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca Aliens Used * Big Arm (first appearance) * Atomic-X * Dark Spider * Dark Feed * Ultimate Gymosis (Mark 3) Trivia * Despite Rex's death, the Earthbound Immortal arc isn't over. * Yami and Ishizu kiss for the first time. * Jesse reveals that the Gentle Darkness looms inside of Yami, and that it grows with the Light of Destruction. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Earthbound Immortal Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Gentle Darkness Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Cyber Arc